


Hivewrecker

by rudigersmooch



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Jealousy, John's ruthless nature, M/M, Rumors, Todd's violent ex-boyfriend, Xeno, implied rape threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudigersmooch/pseuds/rudigersmooch
Summary: John's team is captured by Todd's ex, and John finds out he has an unexpected reputation.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith, past Todd the Wraith/Original Male Wraith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116
Collections: Iddy Iddy Bang Bang! 2020





	Hivewrecker

**Author's Note:**

> Other potential titles included "Barracuda" and "Bad Reputation," which should give you an idea of just how self-indulgent this fic is. :D
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Rodney who said what they were all thinking, but considering how un-helpful it was at the moment, John wished he'd kept it to himself.

"So, that was a trap, right? Obviously it was a trap." Rodney gestured around them, encompassing the entire hive cell with an agitated flail of his arms. "I mean, it's too much of a coincidence that this hive was just waiting for us when we answered M8G-753's hail."

"What gave it away? The fact that we were captured the minute our jumper came out of the gate, or the fact that they asked for us specifically?" John asked as he peered outside the cell and into the empty hallway beyond. He saw no guards and no other prisoners, but that didn't mean much—it wouldn't be the first time the Wraith had let them think they'd be able to make an easy escape. "I'm more concerned with how they knew about the jumper's cloak."

"Did they actually know, or did they just start firing as soon as the gate activated? It could've been luck."

"Considering the way they requested John and his team, it seems likely that they knew," Teyla said as she came forward to stand beside John. She hadn't said much since they'd been pulled out of the jumper and escorted to this cell, but she'd had a thoughtful expression on her face all the same. Judging by the way she was looking at John now, she'd come to the same conclusion he had, but she was being careful not to mention it.

Ronon wasn't as tactful.

"I think they just wanted Sheppard, and _we_ were just supposed to tag along." Ronon crossed his arms, one hand coming to rest instinctively where his holster had been. "The call said they'd discovered an Ancient device and they needed someone from Atlantis with strong Ancient genes to test it. That's Sheppard."

"They also said they needed a scientist who could understand the technology," Rodney protested. "This could've been a ploy to capture me instead."

"Is this seriously a competition thing with you?" John asked, exasperated. "Either way, they wanted someone on this team. Whoever it was they were after, I think they captured the entire team to make them cooperate."

"Which means they might know a _lot_ about Atlantis," Rodney finished, and the way he immediately paled at the realization really said it all. "Do you think it's Todd?"

"Todd wouldn't have left us cooling our heels in a cell for half an hour if he wanted to talk to us, and he probably would've just asked for us by name," John answered, as certain as he'd ever been. "Besides, the hive fired on us first. Todd would know seriously injuring a member of the team is the _last_ way we'd agree to help him." He glanced back to Teyla. "How's the arm, by the way?"

"It's only a minor burn," Teyla said. "The seat blocked most of it."

She didn't say the rest—that the seat had also melted from the blast that tore through the jumper like it was made of cardboard—but John was thinking it just the same. Even if they could get back to the jumper, it was probably too damaged to fly for long.

"I'd still like to get it looked at as soon as possible," John said, and he could hear the frustration in his own voice. "Whatever Wraith this is, I'd really like them to get on with it."

John knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words slipped out, and so he wasn't surprised when he saw a pair of drones heading their way not five minutes later. Each was armed with a spear gun, which wouldn't have been great odds to begin with, but before they opened the door, they fired several stun blasts into the cell. In the end, only John was left standing, and as soon as they entered, they bound his arms behind his back so tightly that his fingers tingled. Before they escorted him out, they stunned Ronon again.

 _Well, that answers the question of how much they know about us,_ John thought grimly as he reluctantly allowed himself to be led down the hall. He kept track of the turns they made out of habit, expecting them to be heading to the bridge or an interrogation room; he was surprised, then, when they stopped outside a corridor just off of the main path. At the end was a small room that looked just as much like a cell as the one he'd left, though it also looked out of place on a hive ship. There were no windows or decorations and the door clearly locked from outside, but the sparse furniture he saw—a large chest and a double bed—were clearly human-made and human-used rather than an extension of the organic hive. John realized the most likely explanation—that this was where the hive kept a Wraith worshiper, a human prisoner of their own choice—in the half second he had before the drones pushed him to his knees, and then another Wraith swept inside.

This one was a Wraith commander, judging by the long black coat and familiar armor. Though it was difficult to be sure from his kneeling position, John thought he might've been short for a Wraith, and aside from the Wraith-typical white hair and yellow-green eyes, he had six heavy black lines laid out in a pattern down his smooth right cheek and the side of his neck. The distinguishing markings were enough to say for certain that John had never seen him before in his life, but judging by the way the Wraith was looking at him, he wasn't lucky enough for that to be mutual.

"Colonel John Sheppard, I presume?"

"Got it in one. You are?"

The Wraith barred his teeth, and John wasn't surprised when the nearest drone kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling.

"I require information from you about someone we both know," the Wraith said from above him, and John was glad he was face down on the ground so his near-silent curses went unheard.

So, it _was_ about Todd. Of course it was.

All the same, John wasn't the sort to freely volunteer information, not even on Atlantis's occasional ally who was a perpetual pain-in-the-ass.

"I don't think we run in the same circles."

This time, the response was the drone's thick hands grabbing his shoulders and yanking him back to his kneeling position. Before he could so much as blink to refocus his eyes, a hand-held screen was shoved in front of his face. On it was a flickering image of Todd, accurate down to every line on his face and every hair in his beard. The only major difference was that his hair was pulled back instead of loose around his shoulders the way John had always seen it, but the discrepancy wasn't helpful on its own; whether the image was very new or very old, it was still undeniably Todd, and John was sure the recognition showed plainly on his face.

"So, you do know him." The words were tight, and the screen shook a little before it was pulled away.

John shrugged as much as he could with his arms still bound.

"We might've crossed paths once or twice."

"Is that what you call it?" the Wraith hissed, and John braced to be hit; thankfully, the Wraith only shook the screen angrily in his face a second time. "How many times did you lure him to you? Convince him to mate with you?"

John's ready, sarcastic response fizzled out, and his mind went blank with shock.

"Could you repeat that?" he finally asked after several seconds of silence, certain he'd misheard. Maybe it was a translation problem; that seemed a lot more likely than John's captor being Todd's jealous ex, who was apparently spitting mad and convinced John had something to do with it.

'Something to do with it,' hell—he seemed convinced that John had _seduced_ Todd. More than once.

John didn't know if he should be flattered or offended that he was apparently seen as the Wraith-version of a homewrecker, but the second he felt his lips twitch upwards at the absurdity of it all, he was slapped for his trouble. The blow was hard enough to make him taste blood inside his cheek, and when he turned away to spit it out, the Wraith fisted his hand in John's hair and jerked his head back up.

"What makes you so special?" the Wraith asked, his eyes cold and his fingers clenching tighter by the second. "You're just a human. What do you offer that he would abandon his fellow Wraith?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," John said, not expecting it to do much good and not knowing if he even wanted it to. Frankly, this entire conversation was pissing him off; being captured by the enemy was a lot different when it turned out it was just because he'd somehow gotten involved in a lover's spat, and if he survived it, he planned to have serious words with Todd the next time they spoke.

For the moment, the odds of survival weren't looking good. The Wraith held him in place for several more seconds, looking like he dearly wanted to rip his head off, before abruptly letting go and leaving the room. John's head dropped down to his chest and he winced at the strain in his neck, but he kept still and silent for the moment while his mind raced, hoping for inspiration and a brilliant escape plan to strike.

When John felt the drone behind him begin to untie the ropes around his wrists, an entirely new set of possibilities opened up. After the ropes were gone, he was tugged to his feet and turned to face the door. A few seconds later, the Wraith came back, his arms full of cloth.

"Strip," the Wraith said, before dropping the pile of clothes onto the bed, "and change into these."

John considered being stubborn just for the sake of it, but then he thought about his team, still locked away somewhere in the bowels of the hive and undoubtedly not protected by the same misunderstanding that had led to John's slightly cushier accommodations. It wouldn't hurt _him_ to play along for the time being, he told himself, and so he began to unbutton his shirt. When it became clear that the Wraith was just going to watch him do it, John turned away and tried to undress as quickly as possible, passing off his shiver of unease as just a response to the chilly circulated air. The replacement clothes he'd been provided were the lightest of gray, made out of a thin and slippery fabric and in a simple cut that he recognized from the few times he'd seen Wraith worshipers lurking around a hive. When he pulled them on, they didn't help with either the unease _or_ the chill; the shirt pulled across his shoulders, stretching thin fabric even thinner, and he didn't need to look down to tell that the trousers were outlining his lower half and putting him on obscene display. Bending down to pull his boots back on suddenly felt like a show he didn't want to be giving, and he knew his cheeks were flushed by the time he straightened.

When he turned back around, he wasn't surprised to see the Wraith sneering at him.

"Humans," he said in open disgust, and then he took two quick strides forward and grabbed John's chin. 

John glared and tried to jerk back, but the Wraith's grip stayed firm. For the first time since they'd met, he didn't look angry; if anything, he looked amused by John's struggle.

Somehow, that was worse.

"He will come to the rendezvous point to negotiate, but don't fool yourself into thinking he will save you," the Wraith said, his tone mocking. "Your price will be too high for him. I will make sure of that." He looked John up and down, slowly enough that John could feel revulsion clawing up his chest. "And then, you and I will find out what makes you so special."

He released John as quickly as he had grabbed him, then bent to gather his clothes. 

Without another word, he and the drones left, sealing the door tightly behind them.

  


* * *

  


John stared at the door for longer than he would care to admit, and when he finally moved, it was only to sit down slowly on the edge of the bed. The twisting in his gut made him want to escape by any means possible, _chew_ through the door if necessary, but the rational part of him knew that he had to stop and think. If he gave into panic or acted too impulsively, he would doom them all—he had to work with what he had, and he had to do it carefully.

The first thing he knew was that Todd wouldn't be making any trade for him. That would've been obvious even without the Wraith's parting words—John might not have known Todd in quite the way the Wraith thought (he was reeling about that still, but that was a matter for another time) but he still knew he was too self-serving to give up leverage just for John's sake. Whatever the Wraith's supposed price was, it wouldn't cross Todd's mind to pay it...but, if he was feeling confident enough, he might just stick around to negotiate him down. If there was a friendly (or mostly friendly) ship nearby, escape was a possibility.

The idea gave John a bit of hope, and a bit of a plan. Something that might just work.

John took a deep breath and then pushed himself to his feet to determinedly look around. The cell still contained nothing more than the chest and the bed, and he was unsurprised to find the chest empty of everything except for a handful of rags and a dark, smelly stain in the corner that he didn't want to investigate. The bed, however, presented a much better prospect—it had a thin blanket and equally thin pillow atop the mattress, both a sad reflection of exactly how valued worshipers were to this particular Wraith, but the frame itself was sturdy and made of solid, dark wood. When he looked underneath it, he found what he was hoping for: four slats of wood to support the mattress, each one tied to the next with a net of rope. 

Lifting the mattress out of the way was easy, and then he set to work removing one of the boards. It took longer than expected to untie the ropes, his fingers clumsy from the chill and a little damp from nervous sweat, but after that it was just a matter of using his leverage from above to pry the board loose. Once he'd done so, he had the one thing no Wraith worshiper was expected to want: a weapon. That, combined with the element of surprise and a frankly dirty trick, was hopefully all he needed.

He put the bed back together as best he could, then pulled the chest closer so he could hide his prize behind it but still have it within easy reach. Then, he sat down carefully on the bed (careful to avoid the hole underneath) and waited. John didn't know how long it would take to reach the rendezvous point with Todd, but he forced himself to relax inch-by-inch in the meantime. The more he tensed, the more he would give the game away, he knew, and he wanted the Wraith commander to have his guard down the next time they saw each other.

As it turned out, the Wraith came back sooner than John expected, trailed by the same two drones as before. Fortunately, John was ready, and he liked his odds. 

The Wraith had barely opened his mouth when John cut in.

"I call him Todd," John said, pretending to look away but secretly watching the Wraith's face out of the corner of his eyes.

"You _named_ him?" The Wraith snarled, proving John's stab in the dark correct. He didn't know what issue the Wraith had with names, but he figured there had to be a reason they never volunteered them; that Todd even answered to the moniker Atlantis had assigned him was already strange.

But John didn't have time to explore that, not at the moment.

"Of course," John answered, his tone deliberately casual and unconcerned. "Humans don't usually get involved with someone without knowing their name. Todd doesn't seem to mind, but then, I make it worth it."

The Wraith snarled again, and then he snapped a hand up to wave away the drones that had accompanied him. John had been hoping for that too, but he hadn't expected it to happen this early in the conversation; he thought he'd need to do a lot more embellishing first, but apparently the Wraith was still a little sore about the subject of his ex sleeping with someone else, at least enough to not want the details being overheard.

The entire thing felt too weird for words, or at least that's what John told himself to explain away the shiver he felt when he jumped into his lies with relish.

"Oh yeah," John said, as his hands clenched the edge of the mattress and he stayed deliberately seated. "I've put a lot of time into figuring out what he likes. You know he's loud, right? I can't count the number of times we've been told to keep it down, but hearing him moan my name is even hotter when he's trying not to. The last time we had sex—"

The Wraith made a horrible wheezing noise and looked at John with pure hatred.

"How _dare_ you," the Wraith roared as he shot forward, one hand extended to feed and the other extended to wrap around John's throat.

The instant the Wraith was within reach, John sprang to his feet, grabbed the board, and swung it in one quick movement. The blow connected with a satisfying crack and the Wraith crumpled to the ground, half leaning against the bed and with his hands gone limp in front of him. A closer look revealed he was still breathing, and while the gash on his head looked nasty and was profusely oozing black blood, it wouldn't be fatal, not to a Wraith.

The urge to hit him again, to keep hitting him until he finished the job, was strong, but John forced himself to drop the board instead. If his plan was going to work, he needed the Wraith commander alive, but angry and disoriented and hopefully with a headache from hell. And he needed to leave before the drones came back.

John slipped out into the hallway with very little idea where he was going, but he vaguely remembered the way he'd come when the Wraith had first brought him here, and retracing his steps put him in what he hoped was a familiar hallway. The best part was that nobody stopped him—in the clothes he was wearing, he looked just like another Wraith worshiper, and he was careful to keep his pace quick but not suspicious as he navigated the corridors and narrow turns.

When he finally found the cell holding Rodney, Ronon, and Teyla, John felt the relief down to his bones.

"It's a long story," he said when he saw the shock on their faces as they took in his outfit. Thankfully, they all saw the value in saving their comments until after they'd escaped, and when John asked Ronon for a knife to cut into the hive wall, he had one ready. John's cutting wasn't as precise as it could've been, considering he was going mostly from memory of the last time they'd done this, but thankfully Rodney was there to guide him to the proper section. While it took long minutes to find the right conduit, eventually the cell door opened, and Ronon led the way as they headed back down to the dart bay.

They were no more than halfway there when the horrible screech of a Wraith alarm rang out, and they picked up their pace.

"We have to find the jumper and program it to head to the nearest gate," John said, since it was looking less and less like he'd have time to explain once they got to the dart bay.

"The jumper was blasted out of the sky. We'll never be able to outrun a hive ship!"

"That's fine, because we're not going to be in it. It's just the decoy." The silence that followed was half-confusion and half-necessity, as they ducked into a hallway to avoid a passing clutch of drones. Once the way was clear, John continued. "We'll be in a dart. Todd's ship should already be here."

"Wait, how on Earth did you contact _Todd_?"

"Like I said, it's a long story," John said, and he was saved from further questions when their next turn led them into the dart bay. It was suspiciously deserted, with the jumper right out in the open and unguarded; although John had been expecting this, he still found the obvious trap a little pathetic.

"Set the course, Rodney, and then send it out. With any luck, they won't notice we're not in it when they start firing."

Rodney looked like he had his doubts about that, but as soon as the jumper's hatch was opened, he still rushed to the control panel. The next few minutes were spent anxiously waiting for the Wraith to appear and catch them in the act, and it seemed almost too good to be true when Rodney came back and told them it was done.

They released the jumper and then ran to the closest dart as the bay doors began to open, unable to wait any longer.

  


* * *

  


The problem with piloting a dart—in addition to the fact that all the controls were in Wraith and the screen was covered in unreadable text—was that the ship wanted to follow the rest. As soon as the first wave of darts had been sent out to capture or destroy the jumper, John felt his own dart jerking to follow, and it took every ounce of his not-inconsiderable piloting ability to keep it from giving into the whims of the enemy hive. It was strange, having a ship that almost piloted itself, but it was much stranger to be piloting it deliberately to another hive. If the Wraith who'd held him captive had been smart, the second hive here would belong to one of his allies, and _not_ Todd; though John had tried to project confidence about his plan from the start, it was a leap of faith to think that Todd had shown up at all.

When the door of the second hive's dart bay opened, John prayed to whatever being would listen that he hadn't been wrong, and then he guided the dart inside. The lack of weapons fire as he landed was a good sign, but it wasn't until he opened the hatch and saw Kenny's familiar face that he truly believed he was in safe hands.

All the same, when John hit the ground, he held up his hands to show he was unarmed. The drones, in response, dropped their weapons, and John took a shaky, relieved breath.

"My team is still in the cargo hold."

"They'll be fine," Kenny answered, and then he stepped aside to gesture John in front of him. "The commander said he would like to speak with you, if indeed it was you who piloted the stray dart. We were to jump to hyperspace as soon as you were on-board."

John didn't know how comfortable he was with the idea that Todd had seen through his plan that easily, but he decided to worry about that another time.

"Yeah, I need to speak with him too," John said, and he and Kenny walked side-by-side down the hall. John felt a horrible sense of déjà vu when they turned off the main hallway and down a narrower corridor, but fortunately this one led to a computer lab instead of a cell. There was only one Wraith inside, and even though his back was facing the door while he poked away at the screen in his hand, John recognized Todd immediately.

Stupidly, John was glad to see him.

"Trying to solve the mysteries of the universe?" John asked, and he barely noticed when Kenny left, or when he felt the hive jump into hyperspace. 

Todd turned, his pleased expression shifting into surprise.

"Trying something different, Sheppard?"

Todd flicked his gaze up and down, and the obvious tease felt much different from the way the other Wraith had looked at him a few hours ago. John ignored the faint stirring of heat in his chest, however, in favor of glaring for all he was worth. Considering the events of the past few hours, he wasn't remotely in the mood for Todd's usual games.

"It was your boyfriend's idea, not mine. Or ex-boyfriend, I take it."

"Ah."

The mild response rubbed against John like sandpaper, and he crossed his arms so that he wouldn't do something rash. 

"Want to explain why he thinks that's my fault?"

Irritatingly, Todd took the interrogation in stride, setting the screen aside and giving John his full attention.

"Because it is your doing, though not in the way he believes." He paused and ran his fingers over the nearest console, an idle sweep that was a clear stall for time. "You recall when we met, I said that humans and Wraith were more alike that you knew."

John remembered every word. It was difficult not to, when everything he'd thought he knew about the Wraith had been turned on its head in less than a day.

"Vaguely."

"It turns out I was mistaken."

Todd shrugged and looked away, then picked up the screen again as though that was the end of it, but John heard what he wasn't saying. He remembered the way Todd had compared their species, and why: John had said that his people wouldn't leave him behind. The answer, then, was obvious, even if it was still hard for John to believe.

"He didn't look for you when the Genii captured you." Saying the words out loud didn't make them sound any better, nor did they calm the sudden swirling in John's gut, a punch of anger for an entirely different reason.

Maybe he should've hit that Wraith twice after all.

"He did at first. For a few days." Todd looked up to gauge the expression on John's face, and for some reason, what he saw made him smile. "It is not fair to compare him to the tenacity of your people, but it was an unwelcome realization all the same."

"Yeah, I could see how it would be." John felt the absurd urge to apologize, though he wasn't sure for what. As far as John could tell, Todd was better off this way—but maybe he didn't agree. Todd's ex certainly didn't, that was for sure, but John still didn't understand what this all had to do with him. The Wraith's anger had been pointed and furious, and it was aimed at John in particular, not humans in general; something wasn't adding up. 

"Is that it?"

Todd's lips twisted in a wry smile.

"What else would there be, John Sheppard?"

"You tell me."

Todd sighed, though John thought the exasperated sound was aimed at himself more than John.

"If you're implying that I find you attractive, you are correct, but you already knew that," Todd said, as though the confession was a simple fact instead of the answer to a mystery John had been toying with for years. "I consider you a singular individual, of any species."

That Todd ended the words with a soft smile didn't help the pounding in John's chest, and this time it was John who looked away.

"No wonder he was pissed," John said, as much to distract himself as anything. "It wasn't just about the sex. He thought you had feelings for me."

"We Wraith do have them on occasion."

"And exactly how many Wraith out there think you have them for me?" John asked, a new concern occurring to him. One jealous Wraith was one thing, but if there were more—

"Many of those that I've had dealings with in the past two years, I imagine, though no others are as affected as he is." Todd waved a hand in John's direction, though the meaning for the gesture wasn't immediately clear. "If I did not have the backing of Teyla, in her role as my powerful queen, my position in this alliance would be quite in jeopardy."

John just shook his head at that. Leave it up to Todd to tangle himself in a trap of his own making, and to get Atlantis involved in the process: John could already see the miles of paperwork he had in front of him, and the inevitable rumors that would follow. Even if he got out now, there would be no helping it.

"All this trouble, and it's not even true," John remarked with grim humor, because if anyone else was going to laugh about this, it would be Todd.

Except Todd didn't laugh.

"Isn't it?" Todd asked instead, the words quiet. He was watching John closely, like he was looking for something, or possibly seeing something that John had been desperately trying to hide.

John cleared his throat and looked away, trying to make it look like this conversation was anything but important.

"The sex part, I mean."

"Ah." Todd watched him for another moment before he nodded decisively, and though he didn't move, John got the impression Todd had just taken a step backwards. "That's easily rectified." The familiar, teasing flirtation was back, as comforting as it was shallow. "If you were ever interested."

There were many different responses John could give to that. Most of them were easy and safe, and they would return the pair of them to their status quo as if this conversation had never happened. John couldn't begin to understand why Todd was giving him an out, but maybe that was a Wraith thing: they had all the time in the universe.

John, though, was suddenly sick of pretending.

"Suppose I was," John said, and he leaned deliberately backwards against the console. He felt his shirt ride up, stretching tighter across his chest, and he watched Todd's gaze immediately snap to the revealed skin like he couldn't quite help himself.

It was immensely flattering, as was the way Todd looked almost embarrassed afterward.

"You're teasing me."

"No, just shoring up my story for next time." John said, and he grinned broadly when Todd looked back at him. "If someone asks, I want to have all the details."

Todd laughed, and the part of John that was telling him this was a _terrible_ idea went silent at the sound. It was the easiest thing in the world to take a step forward, then to gently grab the point of Todd's chin and guide his mouth to John's. Todd's lips were cool, thin, and smooth under John's own, but Todd was surprised enough not to react immediately, making the kiss largely one-sided and largely chaste for a solid second.

Then Todd made a delighted sound and wrapped his arms around John, crushing him close and kissing him back with fervor. John had been worried about the potential complication of Wraith teeth, but it turned out to not be a problem when he brushed his tongue against them, finding the ends blunt despite their ferocious appearance, and he didn't even mind the feeling of air moving against his cheeks from the spiracles beneath Todd's eyes. The alien differences were simply a part of Todd, and as odd as it could've been, it was equally rewarding to feel Todd rumbling against his lips.

By the time Todd broke the kiss to nuzzle against his throat, John was out of breath and aching, and the way Todd's hands drifted from his back to his chest didn't help. He tensed instinctively at the feeling of Todd's feeding hand, but Todd only murmured something against his skin and rubbed his thumbs across John's nipples, massaging them until they were stiff and pointed underneath his ridiculous shirt. It made John rock his hips forward, pushing his cock against Todd's thigh, all too aware that it was hard and leaking and just as desperate for attention.

"I don't suppose you have a bed somewhere on this ship?" John asked, already planning to find the nearest flat or nearly flat surface and make do.

"I don't keep worshipers, Sheppard," Todd answered, each word punctuated with a soft flick of his tongue against John's skin. "Just you." 

Before John could think to reply, Todd dropped his hands from John's chest, bent forward, and lifted him smoothly onto the console behind him. It gave John a few inches on Todd, then more when Todd began slowly moving down his torso, hands smoothing across every part of him he could reach. When Todd's hands finally cupped his cock through his pants, John thrust into it, and he was rewarded by Todd purring and then tugging his pants down. John's cock sprang free into the open air, and he expected awkwardness then—from the differences between humans and Wraith—but he was honestly too turned on to care.

His surprise when Todd simply sank down further and flicked his tongue against the hot tip came out in a startled moan, and he watched with shocked eyes as Todd's tongue wrapped around the top few inches of his cock. His tongue was much longer than it looked, as well as smooth and hot and wet as it undulated and coiled slowly around him, and the sensation was like nothing John had ever felt before. 

"Fuck," John said with feeling, and he clenched his hands against the edge of the console as Todd's tongue slowly moved down, twitching around the base of his cock and then moving on to lathe the loose sac underneath. The more John watched, the more he realized that Todd _was_ exploring, at least as much as he was trying to please John; the whole thing made John feel possessive and selfish in a way he wasn't used to, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to bury his fingers in Todd's hair. Todd took that as encouragement and made a purring sound in response, at least until John used his grip to pull him back. The feeling of Todd's tongue leaving his skin made him shiver, and John almost changed his mind, at least until he looked down further and saw that Todd was equally hard beneath his clothes.

"Not that I'm not enjoying myself," John said, in what was possibly the understatement of his life, "but this feels a little one-sided." He licked his lips and flexed his fingers in a gentle massage against Todd's scalp; Todd's eyes flickered closed in pleasure, and John felt accomplished. "I'd like to return the favor."

Todd smiled, and then he opened his eyes to look at John with a fond expression.

"For Wraith, taste is the most infrequently used of our senses," he explained. "You're already providing me with a rare experience."

"Is that a 'no'?"

"Would I refuse you, Sheppard?" Todd asked.

John was saved from answering that infuriating rhetorical question when Todd abruptly stood and aligned their hips. A few quick movements of his hands was all it took to undo his own trousers, and then John understood, just a little, why Todd had seemed so curious. Todd's cock was significantly longer than a human's, just as pale as the rest of him, but it had three distinct segments. The tip was only about as wide as John's pinky, shiny and wet, but when John touched it, he found it felt unnaturally hard and inflexible, rather like a limb than a cock.

The first tentative squeeze. though, made Todd _tremble_ , and John's hand was immediately soaked with thin, clear fluid as the flesh under his hand pulsed. Surprisingly, Todd stayed hard, and when John glanced up at Todd's face, he looked enraptured, but far from satisfied.

"Sex with a Wraith is messy, I'm guessing?" John said as he moved his hand slowly up and down, squeezing gently as he went; while that first gush had been impressive, smaller trickles of fluid followed the path of his fingers, as if they were coming from Todd's skin itself.

"Not always," Todd answered. "I can give you an anatomy lesson if you'd like, but I think that can wait until later, don't you?"

John didn't say a word, only squeezed the flesh under his hand until Todd let out a shaky moan and threw his head back, and then all thoughts of conversation faded. They ended up rutting clumsily against each other, both of their hands exploring as much as they could while still riding the friction between them, and when John came, Todd stopped. He didn't seem to reach an orgasm so much as the shaft under John's hand simply shrank down to a more manageable size while staying stiff as ever, and it left John with questions, concerns, and whole lot of plans.

That all came second, though, to the way Todd curled close, unmindful of the mess between them or their half-dressed state, so he could once again nuzzle at John's neck. It should've been uncomfortable; instead, it was warm, and almost as satisfying as the sex itself.

Almost.

"Just so you know, I'm not finished collecting details," John said, because he was trying out tact and it sounded better than _I'm going to fuck your brains out all over this ship._

Todd laughed again like he'd heard the rest, and this time when he touched his lips to John's skin, John turned his head to meet him.


End file.
